


Private Consultation [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Private Consultation' by foolishgames</p><p>"I can't imagine why Phryne thought I'd be the person to educate you; I've got as much use for handsome young men as I do thoroughbred horses, but you do seem determined to take one for a ride."</p><p>On the eve of her wedding, Dot gets the Talk from Doctor Mac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Consultation [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foolishgames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishgames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Private Consultation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147059) by [foolishgames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishgames/pseuds/foolishgames). 



**Length:** 11min:31sec

 **Summary:**

"I can't imagine why Phryne thought I'd be the person to educate you; I've got as much use for handsome young men as I do thoroughbred horses, but you do seem determined to take one for a ride."

On the eve of her wedding, Dot gets the Talk from Doctor Mac.

 

 **Download links:** [mp3-file (16 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8o4dkrwlgiipbnl/Private_Consultation.mp3) or [audiobook (11 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/96cf97s8cfg39zy/Private_Consultation.m4b)

**Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (16 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/482015032901.zip) or [audiobook (11 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/482015032902.zip)


End file.
